Garcia's Persuasive Intervention
by The Dark Knight's Princess
Summary: Third in my 'Garcia knows best' series. Emily Prentiss gets a visit from Garcia in the middle of the night concerning Emily's relationship with JJ. What does Garcia have up for our favorite profiler? R&R :3
1. A slight Inconvenience

**A/N: Hi guys! Long time, no see. I couldn't get this out of my head so I thought, "What the heck, just write it." so I did. It sorta goes with my earlier two fics so feel free to read those. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Lemme know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. **

_BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG . _Emily groaned as she heard the offending noise continue to repeat itself. She covered her head with her pillow hoping, praying that whoever it was knocking on her door would just leave. After several minutes she realized that she was having no such luck.

With another angry groan, she threw the covers off herself and glanced at the clock taking note that it read 3:30 am. _'Who the hell is at my door at three fucking in the morning!?' _and Emily was going to find out. She snatched her gun off of the end table and angrily stomped towards her living room, planning to give whoever it was disturbing her slumber a piece of her mind. And maybe a bullet depending on whom it was.

The banging got louder as she reached the door. Quickly she undid the locks and swung open the door. "What the hell…" but she paused as she realized who was on the other side of her door. There stood, in all her flamboyant colorful glory, was Penelope Garcia, her hand poised to continue the wretched knocking. "It's about time! I feel like I've been standing here knocking for twenty minutes! Good god Emily put your gun away you could kill someone with that." Garcia rambled as she took it upon herself to push past the stunned brunette and continue on into the apartment.

"That was my intention." Emily sighed and closed the door, locking it before she turned back to Garcia who had already made herself comfortable on the sofa. "Is Jayje here?" Garcia asked, seeing no problem with her intrusion in the wee hours of the morning. Emily yawned as she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes. "…what?"

"…is JJ here?"

"..JJ who?"

Garcia rolled her eyes in frustration. She knew that Emily was probably tired but this was ridiculous.

"Jennifer Jareau! Is she here?!"

"Oh…JJ…right…uh no she's not...Why?"

The technical analyst got up from the sofa and immediately began rummaging through the kitchen all the while talking to Emily who was dozing back off on the couch. "And aside from that I thought that we should talk about- Em wake up!" Garcia screeched nearly causing Emily to fall off the couch.

Emily watched as Garcia sat down in the chair opposite of her with her arms full of food. Her food. At three in the morning. "Garcia what the hell are you doing here at three in the morning?!" she asked sternly all of a sudden feeling more awake. Garcia casually checked her watch and looked back up at her, "Its three thirty actually." She corrected. "Oh well excuse me…just…What are you doing? And why are you eating my food?! You know we have the day off tomorrow, why can't you just leave me in peace?"

Garcia smiled as she continued to much on Emily's chips. "I couldn't sleep. So I came over. But we needed to have a talk about JJ anyway." At this Emily's eyes went wide. "What about JJ, she's not mad at me is she? I mean, I'm pretty sure I spend enough time with her, I know I needed to work on it before but I'm better now, I think. Oh my god she's mad at me isn't she? What am I going to do? Flowers, she likes flowers, and I can take her to that restaurant that she loves so much and I can figure out this big long speech about how sorry I am and…" Garcia couldn't help but giggle as she watched the usually composed profiler ramble on and on and continue to pace her living room.

"Jen isn't angry with you, at least, not that I know of. I've come to discuss _other_ matters." Garcia's emphasis on the word 'other' stopped Emily in her tracks as she eyed the blonde cautiously. "What 'other' matters are you talking about? You know how you get with your 'other' matters" Emily retorted. Garcia rolled her eyes,

"Oh please, it's nothing bad. I've done worse stuff in the past. But so have you miss "I'm gonna attack poor innocent Penelope in her office and almost break her arm."

" Hey, in my defense JJ just came to me rambling about some video! How was I supposed to know what really happened?"

"You could have asked! But you two weren't supposed to be sucking face in her office anyway! LOOK, that is not important at the moment. What it is important is how you are going to propose to JJ."

There was silence. Garcia sat calmly in the chair as Emily stood stock still gaping at her with her mouth slightly open, eyes wide, and frown firmly in place. The only noise that could be heard was the munching of chips. Finally Emily was able to find her voice. "I'm going to what to JJ?" she asked. "Propose to JJ." Garcia corrected nonchalantly. It was a subject that Emily had in fact thought about, but had never actually considered it. She loved JJ more than anything and she wasn't opposed to the thought of marrying her, she was just scared of the actual proposal.

"Why am I proposing to JJ? Where did this come from?!"

"You don't want to? I mean it's obvious that she wants you too. Aside from the fact that she's talked about it, but she clearly wants you to Em. I think you should do it"

Emily felt like she had swallowed sand. She didn't know what to say. "I…Um…I want to, but I really don't think that…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! Now I came over here at three thirty in the morning to talk to you about this! Now when I first got here it was a suggestion, but now miss, it is a command. You are going to propose to Jennifer Jareau or so help me god I will literally kill you." Garcia huffed. Emily raised an eyebrow and smirked at her friend. "Garcia, threatening a federal agent is a felony is it not?" at this Garcia simply scowled. "Don't test me Prentiss. Tomorrow, we are going shopping." Emily gestured to the clock. "Okay, today, we are going shopping. Now, you go back and go to sleep while I sit here, eat your food, and try not to break your television." Garcia replied ushering Emily back towards her room.

The older woman couldn't help but laugh to herself as she saw her friend making herself comfortable on the couch. She had just gotten comfortable and was about to fall asleep when her eyes snapped open and it hit her. "I am going shopping with Garcia…"

**Hey! Let me know what you think, leave a review! **


	2. The Proposal

** Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. **

"Garciaaaaaa I don't wanna go in there." Emily whined as Penelope practically dragged her towards the Jewelers. "You have to go, where else are you going to get the ring from? Unless you planned on making it." She deadpanned. Emily stopped struggling and gave Garcia a look. "That's what I thought Princess, now let's go!"

Upon entering the store Emily quickly took in her surroundings. "Can I help you ladies?" They were approached by a saleswoman. "Oh yes, she's looking for an engagement ring." Garcia said motioning to the brunette who was currently gazing at the light fixtures. "Oh excellent! What did you have in mind?"

"She didn't…that's why we're here."

"Oh I see. Well right this way."

Emily hated being there, but she knew she had to be if she wanted to find the perfect ring. So far, all of the ones that they had looked at didn't seem right. "None of these appeals to me Pen, maybe we should just go." she said as they left yet another ring case. "One more case and then we'll go to another store." Garcia instructed. Emily groaned as they followed the sales woman across the store yet again.

"Do any of these accommodate to your liking?" the woman asked. Emily was about to say no just so they could leave when one certain ring caught her eyes. "That one!" she said almost too quickly as if she were a kid in a toy store just spotting her favorite toy. The saleswoman smiled as she took the ring out of its case. It was a beautiful ring with a square cut diamond in the center with smaller diamonds covering the rest of the band itself.

"Miss, may I?" The saleswoman asked gesturing for Garcia's hand. The two looked at the ring on Garcia's finger in utter amazement, "Oh my god it's beautiful." The blonde breathed. Emily just simply smiled in awe at how beautiful it was. She could only imagine how it was going to look on JJ's finger.

"This ones perfect." Emily said to the saleswoman as Garcia continued to ogle at the ring that was still on her finger. "Well lovely! You two must be so happy." The woman exclaimed excitedly. Garcia's head snapped up to the saleswoman and she immediately began blushing. "Oh, we aren't…um…it's not for…Oh god." She stuttered causing Emily to snort while she tried to hold back her laughter. "Oh, my mistake. Here, I can bring you up over here."

As the two women exited the store with the ring, Penelope couldn't help but gawk at Emily. "I cannot believe you just dropped fifty grand on that ring." She almost shouted. Emily laughed and turned to her, "You said you wanted me to do it right and I'm going to. It's the perfect ring for JJ."

* * *

Emily sat at her desk reading the newspaper when suddenly a shadow looming over her blocked her light. She looked up and saw an angry Garcia glaring down at her with her arms crossed. _Oh no. _

"Have you done it yet? You haven't, haven't you?!" she almost yelled attracting the attention or Morgan and Reid. It had been almost three weeks since she had purchased the ring, and she still hadn't popped the question. She couldn't think of the right time, or the right way, and it would be an understatement to say she was just nervous.

"I um…haven't yet no." Emily's response was so quiet the Garcia almost missed it. "What haven't you done?" Reid asked curiously. "Don't worry about it!" Garcia snapped.

"Three weeks Emily. It has been three weeks. You know what, no. I am done waiting." Garcia finished sternly as she grabbed Emily by her ear and dragged her out of her chair. Before departing, she grabbed the small box from Emily's desk before heading out of the bullpen. "That girl is in trouble." Morgan whispered, not knowing what was going on.

"Ow…Ow…Ow." Was all Garcia heard as she dragged the brunette down the hall towards JJ's office. Once they got to their destination, Garcia threw the door open and forced Emily inside and closing the door being them.

"Garcia! No! Not now!"

'Too bad, you had your chance."

JJ looked up from her work utterly confused on what her girlfriend and her best friend were doing. They seemed to be having an argument in a hushed whisper tone that she could hardly even hear. "Uh, hello to you guys too." JJ said sarcastically causing the two arguing women to look at her. "JJ, Emily here has something to ask you." Garcia stated shoving Emily forward.

Emily sent Garcia a final glare before turning to JJ. She immediately felt her throat go dry. She moved around the desk and took JJ's hands gesturing for her to stand. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Emily began. "Um…JJ, I fell in love with you the first day that I started here at the BAU. It was just something about you that instantly made me fall in love with you and I've never stopped loving you since then. You've taught me so many things and one of those things is to be more open with people. I can honestly say that you've made me a better person. I'm so thankful that you're in my life and I'm so thankful that you love me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you, so with that being said,"

JJ gasped and tears immediately filled her eyes as Emily got down on one knee and opened the small velvet box. Garcia stood in the corner with tears of her own, tightly clutching her hands together. "So with that being said, Jennifer Jareau, will you marry me?"

The words hung in the air so heavily JJ was almost afraid to move. She was now crying openly for this had been what she always wanted. She was about to answer when Morgan barged in unannounced. "Hey JJ I was wondering…" 'GET OUT!' he was cut off by Garcia shoving her hand in his face and pushing him out the door. She closed the door at turned back to her friends and clasped her hands together once more.

After another minute of staring at the ring before her, JJ nodded, "Yes…God yes!" she was able to force out through tears of happiness. Emily smiled and slid the ring on JJ's finger.

The two kissed passionately, both having completely forgotten about Garcia's presence. "Oh my god I'm so happy! This is just so…I can't even explained." The technical analyst wiped her tear filled eyes. She was just so happy for her two best friends. "Um, Garcia? Do you mind?" Emily said hoping Garcia would understand they wanted their moment of privacy.

"Oh, right. Sorry. I'll just leave you two alone." Penelope said as she slipped out of JJ's office. JJ giggled when she heard her best friend squeal as she continued down the hallway. "What would we do with out here?" Emily asked as she enjoyed the feeling of having JJ in her arms. "I can think of something." JJ said as she pulled her new fiancée down for another kiss.

"I love you." Emily said against her lips. JJ pulled away, their heads still resting against each other. "I love you too." She mumbled starting another kiss. JJ smiled into the kiss knowing that she was going to have to thank Garcia later.

**A/N: Well unfortunately that's the end of this story. Let me know what you thought about it, your feedback is greatly appreciated. I'm actually considering doing a fourth that involves the actual wedding. I don't know. Feedback is appreciated. Leave a review!**

**Also, if there are any Law and Order: SVU fans out there you should check out my fics for that too. That was me advertising lol. –DKP **


End file.
